youtube_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Bidoof
Summary Perfect Bidoof, named Peanut Butter by Rusty, is the result of breeding numerous Bidoofs with the EV Trainer's Dittos. After Team Rocket ran over the copulating Bidoofs and Dittos, Rusty and the EV Trainer left them for dead. However, hours later, Perfect Bidoof emerged from the dead pile of Pokemon. He then searched the region for his master, and eventually found him in a prison. After beating the elite four in an unconventional way and searching for legendary Pokemon, Perfect Bidoof realised that his real enemy was mankind's greed. Thus, he stopped serving Rusty and he enslaved humanity, mercilessly killing all those who dared oppose him. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely 6-A Name: Perfect Bidoof, Peanut Butter Bidoof Age: Over 6 months Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Pokèmon Rusty Classification: Bidoof Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rodant Physiology, Flight, Telekinesis, Aura, Weather Manipulation (Made it rain while he was monologuing.), Teleportation (Teleported himself and Rusty to McDewgong's.), Transmutation (Via "Doof".), Explosion Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Acausality (Type 1), Summoning (Via "Bidoof".), Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Selective Intangibility, Resurrection, Resistance to Sealing (Unaffected by Pokeballs which can capture Dialga, along with 16 Bidoofs at once.), Chain Manipulation, Reality Warping, likely all the abilities of Bidoof (Perfect Bidoof is still a Bidoof itself.) Attack Potency: At least Large Country+ Level (Caused a massive explosion, defeated Red and all the other top trainers from Kanto.), likely Continent Level (The explosion was caused very casually.). Can ignore conventional durability by summoning Bidoofs inside his opponent. Speed: MFTL+ (Travelled the Galaxy with Rusty casually, who did not age in that time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Country+ Level (Should be able to tank the force of one of his weaker attacks at least.), likely Continent Level (Should also be able to tank his stronger attacks.) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Thousands of kilometers Intelligence: High (Able to enslave all of humanity.) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Fighting type moves. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: Moves *'"Bidoof"': Abls to summons multiple Bidoofs at once, who attack their enemy. Perfect Bidoof uses this technique to summon Bidoofs inside his enemies, thus ignoring durability. *'"This"': Causes a large explosion that's visible from space. *'"Doof"': Can turns a target into a powerless, weak Bidoof that wanders around aimlessly by firing a beam at them. *'Thirst for Vengeance': This technique removes what little compassion Perfect Bidoof has and makes him bloodlusted. As soon as he learnt this, he killed a poacher on the spot and set out to enslave humanity. *'"Foodib"': Literally Bidoof backwards. This has the power to reverse actions that have already happened. Perfect Bidoof used this to reverse his own actions and turn the world back to how it was. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dorkly Category:Pokémon Rusty Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rodents Category:Spirte Animation Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers